The Cough
by Daughter of the Count
Summary: Uh oh, Bella's sick. How does the Cullen family take care of her? Happens at the end of Twilight.


For the third time in a half hour I cleared my throat.

I hope I'm not catching anything because one, I hate getting sick; and two, my vampire boyfriend—who has been to medical school twice—would over react.

Discreetly checking my forehead for any signs of a fever, I felt nothing indicating that I have one, but it is hard to check your own temperature.

Maybe it's just allergies. You know, the pollen just getting to me? I hope.

Agh…mmmhmmm….Oh great, how much more of this can my throat take? It's already starting to feel raw.

Luckily, Edward and his siblings aren't in my class at the moment, otherwise, they would alert him immediately since he can read minds, but not mine—especially today, I'm grateful for that little detail. Usually, it makes me feel less special than I already am—and that is very low already—but Edward says it makes me unique, one of the reasons that he loves me. Funny, because I could say his uniqueness is what makes me love him too.

"Hey Bella, are you alright?" Jessica asked when the bell rang signaling that first hour has ended.

I knew Edward would be outside waiting for me, and listening to Jessica would worry him to no end. I gave it my all to not sound like I am ill.

"I'm fine; my allergies are just acting up." I tried to sound as positive as possible just in case.

"Ok, then I'll see you later." She replies then walks out the door.

I took a deep breath then followed the rest of the class out of the room.

As predicted—I'm no Alice, but he is so predicable—there is my own personal Adonis leaning against the wall near the door to my classroom waiting for me. The man that only the gods could have created themselves, and I still can't believe that he belongs to me; Plain Jane me.

"Hello." He smiles my crooked smile then leans in for a kiss.

It was brief, much to my disappointment because of his rules for us and his self-control. Still, it takes my breath away even if it the kiss is very chaste.

"Are you alright?" I knew this wouldn't get away from him. He still eavesdrops on me through the people around me. I know he cares about me, but it gets a little annoying.

"I'm fine, really. Just like I told Jessica, it's just my allergies." I answered.

"Bella, I could hear you clearing your throat from my classroom and so could the others from their rooms." He retorted. "Rosalie kept complaining that it was interfering with her concentration on her math test."

"Like any of you need to concentrate on your school work." I smirked.

That earned a smile out of him.

The conversation dropped as he walked me to my next class, but I could feel more phlegm building up. I tried swallowing which seemed to help, but I knew it wouldn't be enough until I actually cleared it. However, with Edward around, I had to keep it under wraps as much as possible.

Outside my next class's door, Edward leaned down to give me another kiss. It lasted a little longer than the previous one causing my senses to go into overload. I felt one of his hands come up to touch my cheek which made my hands come up to his hair trying to hold him to me. I could never get enough of these kisses.

Reluctantly, Edward untangled my hands from his hair and pulled me back.

"I love you." I whispered breathlessly.

He chuckled. "As I love you." He traced a line from my temple to my jaw line close to my hairline. "You better get in there before you miss class." He smirked.

I took a deep breath and remembered where we were; standing just outside my class with everyone looking at us which made me turn bright red with embarrassment.

"I'll see you later." I mumbled then stepped inside to join my class.

During the first half of class, I had completely forgotten about my throat until I had to clear it again.

I'll bet he's listening more intently and also has Alice watching my future for any signs of a cold coming. Please don't let her have any visions today!

I decided that I needed to prove him wrong and tried to hold off on the clearing until it was really necessary. Unfortunately, the plan kind of backfired when I almost choked trying to finally clear and it turned into a hard cough where I had to step outside so that I couldn't disturb anyone.

It took a few minutes for me to control the coughing and by the time I got back into class, the bell had rung.

I quickly grabbed my things only to find Edward standing outside my door looking very concerned.

I ignored him and continued to walk down the hallway to my next class. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Edward walking along side me, still looking at me intensely.

By the time we are at my next class, I'd had enough.

"Edward, I am fine." I said flatly, but I could hear that my voice is a little hoarse.

He looked at me with disbelieve, but said nothing.

Instead of a goodbye kiss, I settle for a small wave and turned to go into my class.

Throughout the next hour, my throat was getting worst. Clearing it wasn't helping much anymore and swallowing just made me choke.

_Halfway through, _I told myself, _I can get through this day. _I hope.

After class it was lunch time, only this time, it wasn't just Edward who was waiting for me; Alice and Jasper were right behind him.

Edward still looked concerned and so did Alice. Jasper stood behind them, and from looking at the color of his eyes; he needed to hunt possibly tonight.

Without a word, Edward wrapped his arm, carefully, around my shoulders, leading me down the hallway to the cafeteria.

Being the gentlemen that they are, the boys left us ladies at the table to turn back to the lunch line for the food.

"Bella, I know you are not fine, so please let Edward take you to see Carlisle after school." Alice tried to beg.

She was trying to keep her voice down, but I still knew that Edward could hear her as if he was standing next to us.

"Alice, I was just in the hospital a few days ago getting that dreaded cast off my leg for good." I argued. "I don't plan on making another trip there so soon."

"But Bella…"

"Alice, please just drop it." I groaned.

Alice huffed, but gave no reply.

"Where are Emmett and Rosalie?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Senior finals, they were only here for half a day." She explained. "Jasper is leaving after lunch, and dear old dad wouldn't let me take the day off because my finals coming up soon." She pouted like a little girl.

"Well you do have to keep up the act so that no more humans will know your little secret." I laughed. "I'm surprised that Jasper isn't taking the day to hunt, he looks a little uncomfortable."

"I'm just fine, thank you." Jasper said walking up behind us. Contrary to his word, I could see that it did pain him a bit to sit with me for he was sitting on the opposite side of the table, barely breathing.

"So what's for lunch?" I asked turning to Edward.

He pointed to the tray that had a two slices of pizza and two bottles of orange juice. I knew he was waiting for an argument over the beverage choice, but it did look good and offered relief to my aching throat when I drank it. He seemed satisfied for the moment, but I had a sneaking suspicion that Alice's earlier comment was actually a vision waiting to come true.

Well, if it was going to turn into a fight then I was not going to back down so easily.

Lunch passed pretty quickly with the casual conversation that floated around, mostly from Alice. She kept talking about what the family should wear for the older Cullen's graduation in a couple of weeks. Rosalie had expressed that she didn't want me to be there—of course, not to my face, but her body language said it all—still, Edward and Alice insisted that I'd come. Even Emmett, although, he had to keep that a secret from his wife; and then Jasper even invited me saying that I was part of the family.

I use to feel out of place with the Cullens, but now I was starting to blend in if I pretended that I looked as beautiful as them. For that to become a reality, Edward needed to give me that gift, but he constantly refuses even when I hint around the topic. That's another fight I will not give up quite so easily.

After lunch was Biology, we were doing our final lab of the semester. Of course, the coughing came back—orange juice could only carry me on so far.

Edward would pat my back carefully as I coughed which helped a bit.

By the end of lab, my throat was back to throbbing again.

"That's it Bella, I'm taking you to see Carlisle this afternoon." Edward said when we were standing outside of the gym.

"Edward, I am just fine. Can we please just drop this?" I was starting to feel drained possibly from the coughing or the battling with Edward and Alice about seeing the doctor.

"Bella, if you were fine, you wouldn't be coughing so hard." He argued.

I think he knew that he was winning because I was feeling so weak, but I was too stubborn to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"I'm not going," I nearly shouted. "Now bye." With that, I walked into the locker rooms without even glancing once more at Edward or a goodbye kiss which I dearly missed.

During gym we had to run a mile, but the coach made me stop (for that I was grateful), only because the coughing was getting worst, making it difficult to breath.

"Getting sick there, Arizona?" Mike cornered me after the coach released us for the day.

"I hope not." I mumbled. Another symptom; I'm getting irritable, or that could be just because of Mike. "I'm good, don't worry about me." I replied so he could hear me.

"Are you sure?" He pressed.

"Yes." I snapped. "Sorry, Mike, but it's been a long day and finals are kind of stressing me out."

"It's cool." He shrugged then walked away with an enthusiastic wave.

I swear that boy bounces back too quickly.

Quickly changing back into my street clothes, I grabbed my bag and fled out the door. When I saw Edward outside the locker room, I had forgotten why I was so mad at him earlier.

"How was class?" He asked, but I could see an ulterior motive behind that question.

"Same as always." I answered briefly then started walking towards the parking lot.

Standing by the car was a pouty looking Alice. It was an easy guess that Jasper had already left as predicted since he was done with high school. Well, at least this time around.

As soon as I was close enough, Alice pulled me into a hug. I thought that if she could, she would be crying on my shoulder at the moment.

"Alice, you'll see him when we get home." I soothed, "Surely you can see that he'll be waiting for you."

"Your right." She chirped. "Why am I being so silly?"

"I don't kno…." Cough…cough…cough. I couldn't finish my sentence thanks to the round of rough coughs that erupted from my throat.

Edward stood behind me and gently patted my back.

"Bella, no more arguing about this," He commanded. "We are going to see Carlisle this minute."

"Edward…" I couldn't get another argument in before the coughing fits started back up again. "Fine." I groaned in defeat.

"Can Jasper meet us there? He just hunted and wants to practice his control." Alice asked when we got into the car.

"As long as he behaves himself." Edward replied.

"Don't worry, he will." She chirped.

I said nothing through the whole trip for I was a little angry because he was blowing this out of proportion, but the way my coughing is progressing it would be either Edward or Charlie who would drag me to the doctor. Might as well get the humiliation over with.

In no time at all we arrived at the hospital. When we pulled up, Jasper walked over to us, opening the back door for Alice just as Edward came around to open my door. As I was about to get out, another fit overtook me.

I could see how worried Edward was by looking into his eyes.

"Edward, this is probably just a cold that will go away in a few days." I touched his cold face hoping to sooth the imaginary worry lines from his marble face. "Let's go inside and prove to you that I am right."

I grabbed his hand signifying that I had given up. It truly did hurt me to see him in pain over me. The sooner I got over this cold, the less time he would have to unnecessarily worry about me.

Maybe that was his plan for he knew that I hated to see him like that just as he hates to see me in pain. Trust me; I saw it everyday from the time I was in the hospital in Phoenix to when we came back to Forks with a cast on my leg as a souvenir.

It came as no surprise to see Carlisle standing near the front desk with my folder in his hands.

"Hello all." He greeted. "And how are you feeling, Bella?"

"Just a few coughs, but I'm sure that Edward or somebody has already alerted you to how I really am." I replied.

He merely chuckled at my reply then led us down the hall to the examination rooms. Edward still held onto my hand as we walked. Alice and Jasper were only a few feet behind me. I was beginning to think that they were here to help restrain me. As if one little human was no match for two mature vampires let alone one.

"Alright, Bella, please hop onto the table and let's get started." Carlisle instructed as we walked into the room.

With help from Edward, I was able to get on the table without incident. He stayed by my side as Carlisle gathered his supplies. Jasper had placed himself in the only chair in the room with Alice perched on his lap. His arms wrapped around her torso whilst his head rested on her shoulder.

"First of all Bella, contrary to what you believe no one has given me much details of your condition." Carlisle began. "Second, if you could please tell me when this started I can treat you in no time."

"I had a little bit of a sore throat last night, but it cleared up after a hot shower then came back this morning. I've had to keep clearing my throat all morning until the coughing started around lunch time." I explained.

"Hmm…and how was gym today?" He asked.

I looked down at my feet as I answered. "I had to sit out today because the coughing got pretty bad thanks to all the running we had to do in class."

"Well, it sounds like you have the common cold, but let's check you out just to make sure." Wait, couldn't he just tell using his vampire abilities.

"Sorry I'm late, Dr. Cullen. I got held up with my last patient." A young doctor burst through the door apologizing wholeheartedly. Well, that answered my question.

"It's alright, Bradley. You came at the right time," Carlisle reassured him. "Bella, this is Dr. Johnson, he has just started his internship here and will help me with your examination today."

I felt Edward stiffen up a bit probably out of jealousy or he didn't like Dr. Johnson's thoughts. I had to stifle a giggle at his over protectiveness.

"Don't start; I just think he is too young for this." Edward whispered in my ear.

I cocked an eyebrow at him, challenging his statement. He just rolled his eyes.

"Bradley, these are my children, Jasper, Alice, and Edward. Bella is Edward's girlfriend, as well as our patient today," Carlisle explained. "I think that you should be the one to lead in this. I will observe."

If Edward wasn't stiff enough, he certainly was now. From the look on Dr. Johnson's face, there is reason to worry.

"Gee thanks, Dr. Cullen." The young doc replied a little too enthusiastically.

I could hear Edward growling in my ear, but I'm sure Dr. Johnson couldn't hear it just sense it. Alice and Jasper had similar expressions too. Carlisle was the only one that was calm, but I wasn't the one with super vampire senses or extra abilities.

"So, what have we uncovered so far, Dr. Cullen?" Dr. Johnson inquired.

"Sore throat the previous night that turned into a deep cough this afternoon," Carlisle answered. "I have not done an examination just yet."

"Alright, let's get started, ok Bella?" The young doctor smiled rubbing his hands together.

I just nodded in reply then suddenly found my shoes to be very interesting. I think he was flirting with me—my instincts and the fact that Edward's grip on my arm just became firmer confirmed my theory. I wiggled it a bit to get him to loosen his hold on me which he figured out after a few subtle twists.

Dr. Johnson pulled out his stethoscope from his lap coat pocket and placed the ear buds in his ears. I could feel Edward flexing his grip like he was about to pull me away from danger.

"Ok, Bella, take a deep breath for me please." He placed the device on my back.

I took a deep breath as instructed, but got caught up in a coughing fit like before. Edward's hand flew up at almost impossible speeds to rub my back. I gave him a pointed glare through my coughing. He got the message when he slowed down.

"Sounds like mucus in the lungs, Bella; do you feel that your sinuses are plugged?" Dr. Johnson questioned when I regained control.

"My head does feel a little clogged." I answered.

"Alright, open up please." He shined a flashlight down my throat. "Looks a little red and raw, you've been clearing a lot haven't you?" He asked, but also winked too.

Carlisle cleared his throat, "Anything else, Dr?" He said a little harshly.

"Any nausea, fevers, or headaches?" Dr. Johnson asked while checking my throat for any swelling.

I shook my head answering the question.

"Well, I believe all you have is the common cold and I recommend getting lots of rest within the next few days." He turned towards me and Carlisle.

"Which means no school either, Bella." Carlisle added.

"But…" I tried to argue, but Carlisle gave me that fatherly look. I shut right up or would have if the coughing didn't come back.

"Thank you, Dr. Johnson. I'm going to write down a list of medicine that would help you feel better, Bella." Carlisle pulled out his prescription pad.

"Oh, you might want to add Vicks to that list, sir. My ma always slathered it on me when I got colds." Dr. Johnson threw in.

I felt Edward's body move slightly as if he was laughing. I would have done the same if not for the fact that I would be coughing like crazy if I did.

"Thank you for the recommendation, Dr. Johnson, you can go now." Carlisle said.

"No thank you, Dr. Cullen," Dr. Johnson answered. "Nice meeting you all." On his way out, he dared to wink at me.

Edward growled louder than before.

"Edward, calm down, son." Carlisle commanded softly.

"Edward, I'm fine. He didn't hurt me." I spoke softly as well.

"I just hated where his mind went," Edward defended himself, "It's was very unethical of him."

"Edward, it was only in his mind. He merely did a bit of harmless flirting towards Bella." Carlisle explained.

Edward growled once more in response.

"Edward, stop." I ordered. "Just forget about him and remember why you dragged me here."

Edward looked back at me, his glorious mouth changing from a menacing frown to the heart-melting, crooked smile that I loved.

"Thank you for being my rock." He wrapped his arms around me.

"Anytime." Sure enough, my coughing interrupts the moment to remind us why we were here.

"Here's the list for you, but I do have to warn you that this cold will get worst before it gets better." Carlisle explained.

"Alright, let's get out of here and play doctor." Alice squealed jumping on Jasper's lap.

"I'll see you all at home." Carlisle chuckled. "Feel better soon, Bella."

"Thanks a lot." I replied then jumped down from the bed, eager to get out.

"Yay, a whole new shopping experience," Alice squealed on our way to the car. "What do we need to get?" She pondered grabbing the list from my hand.

"Alice, I already know what to get. I've been sick, Renee's been sick, and I've always remember what kind of medicine to get." This was a bad argument.

"You mean that you've always gotten the medicine instead of your mother?" Jasper asked.

"Um…Renee always got confused over what to get, so I had to do it." I defended myself. "It just made life easier."

"Bella, that is unacceptable," Edward expressed. "Until you are well, you will not be treated like the single mother instead, you will be the patient."

I rolled my eyes, but didn't retort because one, I was getting tired, and two, I was just glad to be out of the hospital.

Edward dropped Alice and Jasper off at a little shop that was one of the few places Alice frequented here in Forks then sped off towards the pharmacy.

"Thanks for sticking up for me back there." I said after we were out of hearing range of the others.

"Your welcome," He replied, "I have to admit, I was shocked that no one has taken care of you like this before."

"It's okay, it doesn't bother me so much anymore. I've accepted it." I admitted knowing that he wouldn't like that answer too much.

"It is unacceptable though, Bella." Yup, I was right.

"I know, but I had to make due with what I had." I answered. "I'm just glad that now I have you to watch out for me and put up with my stubbornness."

He smiled his crooked smile in amusement.

With Edward's driving, it only took us a few minutes to get to the pharmacy. Once inside, it was obvious that Edward was confused about what to get. I had to hide my smile so he didn't feel bad. After all, it was how many decades ago that he was at medical school?

After I grabbed what I knew I needed—without looking at Carlisle's list—we went to the check out then walked back to the car.

"Think Alice is done by now?" I asked, we had only been inside for a total of fifteen minutes.

"Knowing Alice, she is never done." Edward chuckled.

I smiled back.

It shouldn't have surprised me, but it did. Waiting on the sidewalk was Alice and Jasper surrounded by at least ten shopping bags.

"Jasper, I thought you were going to watch her." I scolded.

"Oh he did, a new store opened up down the road and we went in there." Alice answered. "Most of these bags are for me. Jasper didn't think Edward would appreciate if I got you anything from there."

"I'm thankful for Jasper's smart mind." Edward retorted.

Alice stuck her tongue out at him while he and Jasper started to load the bags into the trunk.

From the somewhat excited look on Jasper's face—and the disgusted look on Edward's—I decided not to ask what the new store was like.

After the car was packed up—I don't know how all those bags fit into Edward's trunk—we were on the road once more.

A few times on our way to the Cullen house, the coughing fits returned, and each time Edward patted my back as gently as he could.

In the garage Rosalie and Emmett were working on the convertible.

"Hey Bells, feeling better or worst?" Emmett boomed as Edward helped me out of the car.

"Define better and worst." I challenged.

"I'd say you are getting worst, of course, I'm not one of the vampires that went to medical school." He chuckled. "I'm not as superior as some people."

It surprised me that he turned to face Rosalie, who still wasn't paying any attention to us, as he said that last sentence.

"Did you go to medical school too, Rosalie?" I asked.

I knew Rose doesn't like me, but I still make an effort to be nice even if it's not returned.

"Yes." She answered crudely from under the hood of her car.

"Isabella, what on earth are you doing in this drafty garage with that cold?" Esme scolded standing in the doorway that connected the garage to the house.

"I'm fine, Esme." I tried to say, but another round of coughing contradicted my lie.

Still, even without the coughing, every vampire could tell that I was lying, and quite a few humans could say the same thing.

"Get in here, now." She demanded.

Edward led me up the stairs then through the door.

"Go sit down and I will bring you your medicine, love." He said.

Again, I was too tired to fight, so I obeyed.

In the living room, Esme was fluffing pillows and making a make-shift bed out of the sofa.

I smiled as a thank you to her then lay down. Esme slipped off my shoes and covered me with the plush blanket.

"I hope you feel better soon, Bella." She said running her hand through my hair a few times before giving me a small kiss on the cheek then went into the kitchen.

Fortunately, I wasn't alone for too long. As Esme left, Edward came right in with a small measuring cup. I grimaced for I knew what was in the cup and it never tasted good.

"I know, but it will make you feel better." Edward said sitting down on the free space of the couch.

I took the cup from his hand then sat up slightly to gulp it down. With one last frown, I downed the contents of the cup like a shot of alcohol except that might have been more appealing. My first reaction was to spit out the foul liquid, but my reflexes for that were not quick enough before I swallowed it down.

"Yuck."

"Did it taste as horrible as it smelled?"

"Why don't you go and try some for yourself." I offered handing him the cup.

He chuckled at my expression. "I don't think so, love." He kissed my temple then took the cup from my hands.

As soon as he left the room, the coughing came back. This time, I could taste the medicine coming back up. It was worst than trying to keep it down than the first time.

Edward rushed back to rub my back until I had regained control over my gag reflexes.

"Thanks." I squeaked.

"Your welcome." He whispered then pecked my cheek with a chaste kiss. It worried me because his icy lips felt slightly comforting on my skin. Please don't notice! "Bella, I think your temperature has gone up." Darn it, he noticed. Should have known nothing would get pass him.

"Great." I mumbled then buried my head in the pillow.

When I lifted my head, Alice was walking in with a thermometer handing it over to Edward. He nodded a thank you.

"Bella, please?" He pleaded.

I groaned, but opened my mouth, nonetheless.

He gently settled the little device under my tongue then stroked through my hair with his fingers discreetly touching my exposed skin.

When the gadget finally beeped softly, Edward gently took it from my mouth. His face scrunched up in worry.

"99.9," He finally replied. "I think you should stay here for tonight. Alice says that Charlie is going to get called back to the station tonight anyways. I don't want you to stay by yourself."

"I should call him and give an excuse like Alice needs help studying for finals or something," I said.

Only one corner of Edward's perfect lips turned up into a half smile; silently agreeing to my plan.

Thankfully, it didn't take much convincing to get Charlie to agree to the last minute study party since work was getting busy for him tonight. Also throw in that I'm under the weather helped with his final decision, but who can say no to Esme?

"Bella, dear, what would you like for supper?" Esme asked after we got off the phone with Charlie. "How about some soup?"

"Sounds good, Esme, thank you." I was about to get up, but both she and Edward pushed me back onto the couch.

"Bella, stay where you are. I'll make you the food. You need your rest." Esme demanded gently.

I barely had the energy to fight, this cold was getting worst, and Edward was refusing to leave my side even though he clearly needed to hunt.

"Edward, I'm not going to die," He winced, ok that was a touchy subject, but it was called for. "I don't want to cause you pain."

"Bella, you aren't." He argued, but I could hear the slight strain in his voice.

"Edward, I finally agreed to go to see the doctor even when I knew I was getting sick, if I can get over my stubbornness then you can too."

He looked indecisive for a minute or two, but then answered. "Alright, but Esme and Alice will watch over you. The others and I will stay in the area."

I figured it was good enough compromise, besides; I have a feeling that sleep is going to come very easily to me within the next hour or so. Another symptom of mine is that I sleep much, much more than usual.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours." He whispered then kissed my forehead then my lips. "Get better soon."

I smiled up at him then kissed his cheek. He smiled back as he got up off the couch to walk towards the back door where, I'm sure, the others were in the backyard waiting for him.

He was out of my sight in the blink of an eye, but the separation was feeling painful already. Suddenly, the cold actually felt worst, I guess having Edward around made it much more bearable.

I dozed off for a little before Esme woke me up holding a bowl of chicken broth. It smelled so good that it had to be homemade, and to think a woman who hasn't cooked in decades made it.

Esme allowed me to lean against her as I ate.

About halfway through, the coughing resumed. Esme took away the bowl before I could drop it then rubbed my back until I stopped.

I declined anymore soup claiming that I was tired—which wasn't a lie. Esme understood and helped me get dressed into the pajamas that Alice bought me then tucked me into the blankets. With another kiss on the cheek, I fell into a deep sleep not really caring about the PJs or how much they cost. Obviously, I was so out of it.

I was awaken slightly by the feeling of a cold touch followed by the instant familiar electric surge that spread throughout my body. I could feel my lips curl into a smile.

"How are you feeling, love?" A velvety voice asked.

I almost answered 'like I'm in Heaven,' only, I noticed that his cool touch felt all too comforting like a gentle rinse of cool water after a hot bath.

It didn't take me very long to remember that I had a cold and that my temperature was getting higher.

To answer his question, I gave a little shrug of my shoulders.

"Bella, that's not much to go on." He chuckled. "Remember, I can't read your mind."

"I got a better question," I quipped, "How do I look?"

"Beautiful as always, but almost as pale as me." He replied partly as a joke, the other was concern.

"Gee thanks." I grumbled.

"Esme told me that you didn't finish your soup earlier. Would you like some more?" He asked.

"I just want to go back to sleep, Edward." I replied.

"I understand, but I would like to check your temperature before you do." He held the thermometer in front of my mouth. "Open please."

I did so only because the faster this got done the quicker I could go back to sleep.

When the thermometer beeped, I opened my mouth, but kept my eyes closed.

"It went up didn't it?" I asked without looking up at him.

He released a breath then answered. "101.3. If it gets any higher, I want to take you back to the hospital."

My eyes shot open and found his which showed worry and slight panic.

"Edward, there is no need to get drastic." I tried to calm him down. "My fevers have never landed me in the hospital before."

His features composed, but I knew that he was still as worried as before.

"I know," He replied pushing me back down on the couch and tucking the blankets around me, "I just don't want anything to happen to you, Bella. I can't stand to see you in the hospital again after what happened with James. I love you too much."

"I know that you do, Edward, and believe me, I don't want to go back to the dreaded hospital either." I joked which earned a little chuckle from him. "It hurt too much to see you there watching over my broken form after our time in Arizona. I don't want to see you like that again. This cold will be over very soon, I promise."

He leaned forward so his forehead was touching mine. "I'm going to hold you to that." He grinned.

Edward continued to sit by my side on the couch—I refused to be moved anywhere else—even when I slept. When I awoke, he was in the same position watching over me, still as a Michelangelo sculpture.

"Hi." I said, but my voice was hardly audible.

"Good morning," He replied. "How are you feeling?"

"What time is it?" I asked first.

"Almost nine." He answered. "I answered your question, now answer mine, please."

I had to think for a second to answer that.

"My throat feels worst, and I'm sure I would have headache if I sat up." I finally said.

"I forgot to give you your medicine last night, but you looked so peaceful sleeping." He said. "I won't allow that to happen again."

The little measuring cup was already in his hand, I guess he got up at some point to get it or hand it brought to him by Alice or Esme.

I grimaced at the cup, but took it anyway drinking it quickly.

The cool liquid tasted horrible, but other than that, it did feel good against my throat. Unfortunately, it brought back the coughing and it hurt my throat even worst than yesterday's fits.

Edward turned my body so that I was lying on my side then rubbed my back until I calmed down again.

"Sounds like that cough medicine is doing more harm than good, Eddie." Emmett joked walking into the room.

Edward slightly growled at his brother because of the nickname, but otherwise, he didn't respond verbally.

"Would you like to try to eat again?" Edward asked me. "You haven't eaten since last night and that was pretty early."

I nodded my head knowing that it would make my throat hurt more if I tried to talk.

With another kiss on my forehead, Edward left to go into the kitchen. Emmett sat down in the recliner and turned on the TV to some sports channel.

I used the TV to try to keep me awake, but wasn't interested in watching a bunch of sweaty guys punching and fighting over a piece of rubber.

As my eyes were closing again, I felt a small shift on the side of the couch. It was feather light, but I knew it wasn't Edward.

"Bella, don't try to go to sleep again." Alice chirped. "Edward wants you to eat first."

"I know, Alice, but I can't help it." I answered weakly.

"Do you want Jasper to give you an energy boost?" She asked.

"Thanks, but no thanks." I replied.

Edward came in then with a bowl full of steam and a disgusted look on his face that he was trying to hide. It was my turn to try to hide my laughter, but that was hard and it brought on another round of coughs.

This time, both Alice and Edward were there rubbing my back until it was over.

Alice got up to allow Edward to reclaim his seat. I sat up a bit, leaning on the arm of the couch, but Edward wouldn't allow me to feed myself; claiming that I needed to conserve my energy and that included arguing.

The smell of the broth really started open up my nose. Carlisle was right; the stuffiness had gotten worse and was getting so by the minute. Good thing I decided to pick up the Vicks.

"Had enough?" Edward asked.

I had already eaten about half a bowl's worth, but was feeling full already.

I just nodded my head in reply to his question.

Edward put down the bowl and tried to push me gently back down, but I was feeling too hot even with the shorts/cami pajamas I was wearing. Also, I was right about the stuffiness, but first, I needed to cool down.

"Bella, please lay down." Edward calmly ordered.

I shook my head softly and crawled up to him. He understood immediately and welcomed me into his arms.

Sitting on his lap was comforting and helpful with my temperature, but it still wasn't enough. As if he could read my thoughts, Edward unbuttoned a couple of the top buttons to his shirt, exposing his frozen, stone chiseled chest to me. I rested my head against his chest while he loosely wrapped a blanket around me. I didn't feel it necessary at the time, but knowing Edward, he would still want to take precautions.

"I think you temperature has risen more, my love." He whispered in my ear.

"Yeah." I mumbled.

"Would you like some Vicks now? Your breathing is becoming harsher." He asked again.

I nodded my head in response.

"Alice." He called not really raising his voice for she would be able to hear him from anywhere in the house or property.

"Nurse Alice to the rescue." She sang handing Edward the small tube.

I smiled weakly trying not to laugh or else I knew the coughing would come back and I was too tired to deal with it at the moment.

"Do you mind putting it on her chest?" Edward asked her.

I guess he thought it would be indecent if he did it.

My eyes were closed, so I didn't hear Alice's answer, but knowing her, she would have wanted to help out anyway she could.

Edward held me up a little straighter so that Alice could apply the cream. The aroma really started to help as soon as she put some on my chest.

"Ick." Alice gagged.

"Does it really smell that bad to you guys?" I asked, my eyes still closed. I was close to sleep again.

"Not as bad as some other human foods, but yeah, pretty bad." Alice answered.

"Will it bother you too much, Edward?" I looked up at him. "I don't have to have it if it does."

"Bella, you need the cream to help you get better." He answered cupping my cheek. "I don't really care about it anyways, your health is all I care about at the moment."

I settled back into his chest. "Thanks." I mumbled.

"Your welcome." He chuckled. "I do have one more request before you fall back to sleep though."

"Please don't take my temperature again." I groaned.

"I'm sorry, love, but it would make me feel better knowing what it is."

"Why don't you ask Alice then and stop tormenting me."

"Edward," Alice called then everything was quiet for a minute or two. "See, she'll be fine."

"Thank you, Alice, but I honestly can't wait for this to be over." Edward replied.

"You and me both." I mumbled groggily.

Edward chuckled once more in my ear. "Sleep my Bella." He cooed.

It didn't take long for sleep to take over me while he hummed my lullaby.

I kept waking up during the night because I was having trouble breathing. Eventually Edward moved us to the recliner where I was sitting up against his body, my feverish head against his icy chest. Again, I was wrapped up in a blanket, but I was so comfortable and tired that I didn't want to object.

In the morning, it felt like I didn't get any sleep whatsoever, even though, that is what I've been doing since we came to the Cullen mansion.

"Are you really awake now?" Edward whispers in my ear.

"I feel like I haven't slept in days." I mumbled.

I noticed that my throat had become worst than before.

"Carlisle has the day off, do you mind if I take you up to him for a quick check up?" He asks.

"Fine." I didn't even realize I said that until he replied.

"You must really be sick if you are agreeing with me so easily." It was meant as a joke, but I could tell there was an edge to it. He was scared for me, and honestly, this has been the worst cold I have ever gotten.

The quick speed created a breeze that was fairly cool on my overheated skin.

"Hello you two." I heard Carlisle greet us for my eyes were still shut. "Still sleepy, Bella?"

"I mean no disrespect, but what do you think?" I couldn't help it, but I really felt horrible.

"I understand, I should apologize for what I had said." He replied.

"No, I didn't mean to take it out on you. I just…"

"Bella, I do understand," He interrupted me. "Believe me, you are the nicest patient I've had."

"I'm pretty sure you are being biased." I quipped. "There is no way that I've been the nicest in what? Three hundred years?"

That earned a chuckle out of him and Edward who was still cradling me against his body.

"Set her down so I can begin." Carlisle instructed.

Edward did as he was told, but I could still feel his icy digits running softly through my hair.

I couldn't tell what I was laying on because I had closed my eyes again and just waited until I could go back to sleep.

After a few minutes of gentle touches from Carlisle's skilled hands, he was the one to break the silence.

"I'm concerned that your fever hasn't broken yet, Bella."

"Alice had a vision that it will later today." Edward explained.

"Well, that's good news." Carlisle said. "Bella, would you mind if Esme and Alice help you take a bath? It will clear your head, sooth your muscles, and give her some more medicine before they do, Edward."

Edward didn't respond, but I knew that he would take Carlisle's advice as an order. And sure enough, one second we were in Carlisle's study and the next we were in the third floor bathroom.

The large, bear-claw tub was filled with bubbles and I could see the steam escaping from the suds. Both Alice and Esme were standing inside waiting for me. Esme was holding the little measuring cup filled with the disgusting liquid which she handed over to me.

I grimaced at the cup—it was turning into a ritual—before gulping it down in one pull. Only this time, my gag reflexes were working a little quicker and tried to bring back the medicine. Some how, I managed to keep it down before it spilled out of my mouth.

"How is the medicine supposed to help you when it tastes so horrible that you have the need to throw it back up?" Alice asked.

"Because it tastes horrible for the germs too." I answered. It was always the answer Renee gave me whenever I asked that as a kid.

"Hand her to me, Edward, and we'll get her into a bath." Esme said.

Edward gave me one last chaste kiss on my cheek then smoothly handed me over to Esme. I watched as he closed the door as he walked out of the room.

"Bella, I'm going to stand you up so that we can take your clothes off," Esme explained. "I'll still hang onto you though."

I nodded my head in response.

Within a few minutes, Esme and Alice had stripped off my clothes—of course, I blushed—then they placed me in the warm tub. The steam felt good even though I still had an elevated temperature, but also, they used peppermint bubble bath which really started to open up my sinuses.

"Feeling better, Bella?" Esme asked.

"Yes, thank you." I replied.

I don't know how long I was in there, but during that long, enjoyable time, Esme and Alice scrubbed just about every inch of me—and yes I did blush, they wouldn't let me do it myself.

"Ready to get out yet?" Alice asked.

I shook my head and slid down deeper into the water which was now turning cold, but I was use to it being around Edward and his family.

"Bella, you are going to make your cold worst if you stay in this water for very long." Esme argued.

Instead of answering I tried to slide under the water, but Alice caught me.

"Aw no you don't, you are getting out or else your cold will get worst." I knew that voice, it was her 'I have seen this before' tone.

I grumbled, but got up anyways.

As I stood, I suddenly started to shiver.

"I'd say your fever has final gone down, Bella." Esme commented while wrapping me up in a long, fuzzy robe.

"Finally." I breathed under my breath, although I figured they would have heard it.

"Edward just said the same thing." Alice giggled.

Once I was dried—and my hair which was partially styled, but not too much curtsy of Esme—Alice brought in another pair of pajamas for me. This time they were a long pant/cami-tank set. I was still feeling warm, but not back to normal yet.

"There, you're all set." Alice announced.

"Why don't we get you something to eat and see how you feel from there?" Esme suggested.

"Okay." I agreed.

As I was about to hop down from the counter, Esme lifted me up and gave me a look that said 'don't argue with me.' She was like a second mother to me, so I dared not question her. Besides, as soon as the door was open, I was passed to Edward who, most likely, had been standing in the hallway the whole time. My caring, overprotective vampire.

"Feeling any better?" He asked me when we got back downstairs.

"Yeah, but I really want to sleep more." I replied.

"Well, you can _after_ you eat." He emphasized the word after. "Carlisle suggested that we mix in chicken pieces and noodles into your soup. He thinks you can now handle it."

"Sounds good." I was starting to feel a little hungrier than before.

"Esme is cooking it up for you right now. Think you can stay awake until then?"

"I'll try, but no guarantees." I snuggled back into his chest.

He chuckled then wrapped the blanket tighter around me.

I didn't end up falling asleep before Esme brought in the soup, but like the first two bowls, I didn't eat all of it. Carlisle was impressed, though, at how much I could eat regardless.

After another shot of the cough-causing medicine—and yes, I did have another fit after drinking it down which was harder than before, but in a good way, I was told—I was allowed to fall back to sleep. Edward kept me on his lap because my breathing was still making it difficult for me to sleep if I was lying down, but I was wrapped up like a burrito.

Waking up in the morning, I felt slightly bouncer than I had been in the past few days which meant I was getting better, I could feel it.

"Good morning, love." Edward kissed my forehead. "I see you are feeling better."

"I think so too." I agreed.

"Why don't we go see Carlisle and let him see how well you are?"

I nodded my head in agreement, but as soon as I did, we were standing in front of Carlisle's study within a few seconds.

"Come in." Carlisle answered before Edward even knocked. Gotta love a vampire's super hearing. "Good morning, Bella. How are you today?"

"Better, in fact, I think I can go to school tomorrow, right?" I was anxious about getting back because I had wasted too much time away from my studies.

"Well, your fever has gone down some, your coughing is better…"

"So I can go to school tomorrow right?" I interrupted.

"Bella, I don't feel very comfortable about letting you go to school when you are not a hundred percent better." He explained.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me." I retorted. "I appreciate everything that you guys did for me, but I really need to get back into school. I'm gonna go crazy just sitting around waiting for the last of my cold to go away."

"I guess she is feeling better." Carlisle chuckled.

"Why are you so stubborn?" Edward questioned.

I looked up at him from under my eyelashes and shrugged my shoulders. He can't resist my cuteness.

"Alright, we'll see how you handle today before I allow you to go to school." Carlisle ordered.

I was already making plans on going even without his permission.

"Don't even try it, Bella." Edward whispered in my ear.

"Try…" I was about to ask, but then I saw Alice and Jasper standing in the door way both pointing to their temples. Stupid gifted vampires and I had to fall for the one who was part of that special little grouping. I still loved him unconditionally though.

"I'm not going to give up," I said. "It is possible to get around you three." It was a low blow, but they knew I was right.

"Which is why you will be watched by four other vampires besides us three." Alice quipped.

"Alright, enough fighting all of you." Carlisle announced.

"Let's go downstairs and we'll work on studying for awhile if it makes you feel better." Alice negotiated.

"Deal." I agreed. I still wasn't going to give up trying to go to school tomorrow anyways.

After a few hours of studying, I decided to call and check in with Charlie. Esme had been updating him on my condition, but I wanted to talk to him this time. He asked if I needed anymore time away from school to recover, but I told him that I was feeling well enough to go to school. By the end of the night, Carlisle had agreed with me.

The next morning, Edward drove me to my house early so that I could change. Actually, I didn't want Alice to play Bella-Barbie on me this morning, so I fought her until I got into my house.

My cold was definitely by now and I felt so much more energized than before as if I had just woken up after sleeping for a few days straight—which is pretty much what I had been doing all weekend.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, love." Edward said when we were walking to lunch.

"Me too, although, I really wish Carlisle could have written me a note getting me out of gym today." I said sort of seriously.

"I know," He chuckled, "But I want you to stay healthy and that includes exercise."

"Even if it threatens to kill me?" I asked.

"It won't because I won't let anything hurt you including my presence."

"You will never hurt me."

"But I could, so easily."

"But never intentionally. Please promise me that you will never leave me because that is the worst way you could possibly hurt me." I stepped in front of him to get him to stop.

Edward gently grabbed my shoulders then looked me straight in the eye. "I won't leave you unless you order me away or if it threatens your life."

"It won't." I sighed.

He looked serious for a minute then spoke. "Always so stubborn." He commented showing the tiniest smirk.

"Damn straight." I replied then kissed his cheek, but he had other plans like moving down to my lips.

By the time we pulled apart, I had nearly forgotten how to breath until Edward reminded me.

We are both stubborn people, but that was just the way we rolled.


End file.
